Ya Ha! Never gonna let you go
by wayau2006
Summary: Mamori was left by her ex-groom at the aisle for another woman. Then, she was forced to marry a man chosen by her parents. It turns out that her future fiance is Hiruma. But her ex-groom, Sataki, wants to talk to her one last time. What should she do?
1. A Sad Ending at the Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21 and the characters. I only own the story.

--

"STOP!"

All eyes turned to the owner of the desperate voice. The owner – a woman with the same light brown eyes and blue black hair as the groom, begged at the pastor who was presiding the matrimony. "Stop the wedding… Please." The priest, unsure of what to do, shifted his gaze back and forth to the lady and the groom. He then rested his eyes at him and waited expectantly.

"I'm sorry Mamori." The groom said with melancholic eyes to his supposed to be bride. He then walked away to the lady awaiting him at the entrance of the small chapel. Shocked with despair, beautiful Mamori smiled sadly at the retreating back of Sataki – her _ex_-groom.

'Come back.' She wanted to shout the words but she couldn't find the strength to do so. It already took every ounce of her will to stand her ground and keep her head high. As if hearing her thoughts, Sataki looked back at her one last time and gave her a weak smile before turning again to the mysterious lady. The bride's orbs followed the two figures until they were only silhouettes at a far distance.

'How could this happen to me? Did he not love me? Did I not love him _enough_?' Mamori thought bitterly and then shooked her head disgustingly. 'This was supposed to be a secret wedding. Only a few of my friends and two of Sataki's friends in work knew about this wedding. Did someone leak out the information to the lady? Or did Sataki tell her himself?' She stopped all her doubts for it was already too late to wallow for the things that had already happened.

"Are you okay?" One of her friends asked with concern while hugging her. Feeling the concern of the people present, she choked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I _can't_ believe he did that to you." Ishimaru said with disapproval in his face.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." She sighed with anguish as she felt her throat constricting. Finally feeling the hurt, she surrendered and fell down on her knees as the tears trickled down her face one by one. Everyone silenced as they empathically watched their poor Mamori silently cried her heart out.

--

Author's Note: I don't see Mamori as the crying type. But no girl will not cry when they're groom runs away with someone else. It's either a matter of love or pride. Anyway, Hiruma will be featured in the next chapter.


	2. Her Mysterious Fiance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

--

Weeks later after the disastrous wedding, Mamori was informed by her parents that they had arranged a convenient marriage for her. They assured her that her soon-to-be husband was quite a catch and that he was very besotted with her. In fact, the mysterious man was the first one to suggest the union. She was quite flattered with the disturbing information that had been revealed unto her but she wasn't very sure though if she can rejoice at the news. If her first attempt at tying-down-the –knot did not work out even if the reason was _somewhat love_, how much more this time if it was a marriage of convenience. Maybe it would work out this time. Just, _maybe_.

"Damn! Marriage!" She cursed under her breath.

"Was that a curse right now?" She felt guilty when she saw the horror in her mother's lovely face. But it only lasted a second for it changed back to her mother's default face again. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to marry a man you already know." Her mother guaranteed.

"I know him?" She asked disbelievingly. She must have heard it wrong. She reminded herself to book an appointment with an audiologist later.

"Quite well." Her mother assured with a mischievous knowing grin.

"Great! How lucky am I!" She groaned in sarcasm and started treading the distance to the nearby sofa. She realized that everything that was happening was getting more absurd and complicated. She heard two male voices at the other room as she slumped to the red sofa. She realized too that she can no longer run away with someone like the last time, just to avoid marriages her parents hatched up for her. She just had to face it with dignity.

She snapped back to reality as she found out that the voices stopped. She heard a muffled coughing sound which she deduced was from her father signifying that she should stand up and greet the guest whoever he was. _He? _Instincts told her that the visitor was a man. And it also told her that the man was her fiancé. Horrified at the thought, she scrambled up the sofa in panic. She willed the floor to swallow her at that time. But it didn't, so she scanned the room for a medium of escape and she found only one. The _door_. She's at the living room now and the door leads to the kitchen. She was about to close the distance when he heard his fiancé call out her name.

"Mamori" The gruff, deep, familiar voice stopped her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt fear in her body due to her curt actions. Or was it _excitement_? She was not sure but she was sure that the voice made her shiver.

"Kekeke. Anezaki Mamori, do you still remember me?" There it was again. She felt her body shiver at merely hearing his voice. She kind of like the way her fiancé says her name. Breathing deeply, she admitted defeat and turned around to face _her_ mysterious fiancé. But what she saw surprised her in every inch of her body. Her mother was right. She knew the man well. Very well, indeed.

'Click'. The man's evil laughter echoed throughout the house as he tucked his camera back in his pocket. "Surprised eh? I Can't believe the disciplinary officer at my high school is afraid of my face." Completely recovered from the shock, Mamori finally turned to her parents and said. "So Hiruma-kun is my fiancé?"

"Does that mean that you have no objections of this union?" Her father teased while her mother gave her an I-told-you-so grin. She moved her eyes to Hiruma. He was handsome. The rugged type. But he was also a calculating, cold-hearted, cunning, blackmailing, evil person.

Rumors said that he was the devil himself but she just laughed at it for she knew that that was definitely Hiruma's attitude. They became friends when she entered the American Football club as the manager to protect Sena but in the end, she was very thankful that Hiruma did so. Though he looked like he's some monster who was going to kill anyone with his perceiving eyes, he only did what was best for everyone he cared. A long time had already passed since the last time he had seen him. They had already graduated university and she even had a job now as a preschool teacher. But, he was still the same menacing Hiruma she had known although he no longer carried a hazardous gun in his shoulders and he no longer sported earrings on both ears. Once again, she was falling into the abyss of her trance when suddenly her mobile phone rang. She looked at the glowing screen and what she saw in it shocked her even more.

She cleared her throat and curtly excused herself from Hiruma and her parents. She needed to talk to the person calling her right now in _private_. So she half-ran out of her house before answering the phone. This action evoked the curiosity of her parents and _especially_, Hiruma's. "Interesting. Kekeke." He wondered what made Mamori hasten to answer a phone call in private when she was a woman who was usually in complete control of her emotions.

--

Author's note: Hiruma is a bit... okay... very out of character. But hey, you can't just say the f-word in front of your fiancee's parents. And I'm showing here that Mamori's parents think that Hiruma is the perfect husband material and the perfect son-in-law. Why would a parent agree on a son-in-law that is a loser? They will aim for the best for their children.


	3. The Last Date

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything except the plot.

--

"Hi Mamori. Long time, No see." Sataki gave her a wry smile. Months ago, she would have returned the smile with a heart-warming one. But now – no matter how she wanted to, the bitterness of the memory sinks in. Shrugging the thought aside, she sat at the chair opposite him. "So, why do you want to see me?" She started. "And of all places, why _this_ one?" She looked around the restaurant where they usually went when they were still dating. It changed a lot since the last time she was here. Or maybe, it was just her perspective. But it really did change - drastically. Although, the interior and the paint were still the same but the tables and chairs, including the position of the bar, were changed. Ironically, she found the change comforting when most people don't. It was a good change and it gave the restaurant's sales a boost. Somehow, she saw the change in it linked to her love life. She smiled inwardly at the direction of her thoughts for it only led to one thing. _That_ she was bound for someone better.

"Mamori, I wanted to see you because I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'. " Mamori raised a brow but Sataki ignored it and continued. "I know I have no right to see you again after what I did but I don't want 'ghosts' in my past or skeletons in my closet. I want to clear things out before we continue with our lives." Mamori looked down and saw that his right hand was already on top of her left. She was about to remove her hand when he spoke again. "Look, I want us to forgive and forget. It's not like I really meant to ditch you in the aisle."

"What do you mean?" She eyed him warily. The last sentence confused her. Was that an attempt to comfort her or was there something else.

"Uhmmm… Nothing." He removed his hand and avoided her questioning gaze by looking at the bustling activity outside the restaurant. This action made Mamori all the more suspicious but she kept her silence and observed the people passing them by. She put her hands around her upper arms, hugging herself to keep the sadness at bay as the silence between them grew longer and intimidating. She concentrated on the passers- by again to wash away the bitterness that was seeping inside her. She forced herself to think of anything else except of the man opposite her and the moments she had with him. Bit by bit, she successfully achieved her goal by spacing out. But she was pulled right back from the depths of nothingness when she saw at her peripheral a passer-by greatly resembling Hiruma. Not believing what she was seeing, she faced the direction of where she saw Hiruma's resemblance but was only met with disappointment to see a blond hair covered by the crowd.

She breathed heavily as she realized the weariness she was feeling due to recent events. It was taking its toll greatly on her mind. The mental stress might have brought on hallucinations, including the one a while ago. She shook her head and then broke the ice. "Sataki, the lady that stopped our wedding… Is she your sister?" Surprise graced Sataki's face. By this, Mamori already knew the answer.

"Yes. She is." Sataki confirmed. "I figured you would have known it sooner or later. You are a smart woman after all." He hesitated for a moment but he apologized again. "Mamori, I'm really sorry. Right now, I can't tell you anything. I wish I could. I hope you understand. " She gave him a beatific smile which encouraged him to continue. "I'll let you in on one thing though. Someone blackmailed… err…. pleaded me to back out from the marriage. He said it was all for the best. And I believe it was. Someday, you're going to thank me for doing so."

"Was it my father?" She queried in almost a whisper. Half of her wanted to hear the sad truth and the other half of her dreaded it.

"No, it wasn't." Mamori didn't expect Sataki to disagree. If there was anyone who would have wanted to stop that union, she was sure it would be her parents. "It was someone else. He said he loves you very much and that you love him too. He also said you were marrying me just to escape the convenient marriages that your parents concocted. Not that I believe him of your intentions. I know that when you do something, the reason is always pure and sincere." Tears were already in the back of her eyes. She was a little guilty because it was partly true. It's not that she didn't like Sataki, but she wanted to marry him hastily so that her parents will not bother her anymore with planned marriages. For goodness sake, such marriages were a thing of the past. It is already the 21st century.

"Mamori, you're not at fault. In fact, you're flawless. I'm not blind. You are everything that a man wants. If I hadn't met that man _again_, I would have never let you go. But something he said made me agree. And… and… It was unlikely of him to fight for his love to one girl to stop matrimony." Sataki was frantically blabbering out his reasons for backing out.

"I see." Mamori said forlornly which made Sataki cease from his gibbering. With the shaking truth that she discovered, she wanted to burst into tears. She felt the urgent need to go somewhere secluded where no one can interrupt her privacy – a place where no one can see her crying. She glanced at her watch and pretended to have some other appointment. "Oh, I need to go now." She pushed herself off her seat and bid Sataki farewell. "Goodbye, Sataki." She flashed him an angelic smile which put color on his cheeks. But she couldn't care less if she can still make men fluster and unnerved by her looks, all she wanted right now was to run away from the hurt.

--

Author's notes: I don't want Mamori to be left hanging in thin air. And I'm implying that Sataki isn't that bad. It's just that he does not love Mamori enough to fight for the marriage. That's why, when he was blackmailed. He agreed.


	4. Despicable

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

--

When she got out of the restaurant door, she bolted through the crowd with great speed until she was brought by her legs to her previous school in high school. Deimon High. She was an honor student, a disciplinary officer and the Devil Bats Football manager back then. The joyous memories consoled her. She was lucky that it was a Sunday and it was spring break which meant that the school was deserted except for a few staff. She wandered around the school grounds aimlessly until she realized that she was already in front of the American Football clubroom. She turned the knob and was surprised to discover that it wasn't locked. She went in even if she knew that she could be accused of thievery. At that time, she couldn't care about anything else. She looked around at the room. It was still the same even if there were a few modifications. When she ascertained that no one was around, she gave in to her emotions. She sat down at a chair facing away from the door and let a tear trickle down her cheeks. Soon, the tears turned into sobs, and into howls, bawls, wails and lastly, into a silent whimper. She was so absorbed with her sorrow that she didn't realize that someone had entered the room and quietly watched her weeping.

"Oi. Fucking manager. Stop crying already." Mamori froze in astonishment. She knew that voice. It was unmistakable. Embarrassed to be seen at a moment of weakness, she quickly dried her tears with her hands. She can't be seen crying, especially by that _person_. It only means that it was a ground for future blackmail material.

"What is it Hiruma-kun?" She faced him even if she knew that her eyes were still bloodshot from crying. It was pointless to hide now that she had been weeping a while ago. She braced herself for cameras or recorders or anything that will prove that she was doing the waterworks. But what she saw bewildered her. Unexpectedly, he was holding a white handkerchief. And with that thing, he wiped away her tears. Yes, it was very uncharacteristic for him to do such a thing. It was against his law of nature. He was sneaky and terrible but never sympathetic.

"Kekeke. Why are you in a dazed fucking manager? Saw something terrible?" _Old habits die hard._ Mamori thought so. "Stop calling me that. I have a name you know." She glared at him but it only made him cackle. "Oh. So the real Mamori is back." And he cackled even more. Mamori just stared at him, thankful that he was there when she needed someone to lean on. She knew back then that he was reliable. And deep down, he only meant well.

She broke out of her trance when she felt something warm on her face. It was Hiruma's long lean hand gently cradling her face. "Che. If that fucking helper didn't do me a favor and backed out from the marriage, I would have sent him to hell for making you cry." Realization dawned on her. Everything made sense now. 'If I hadn't met that man _again_, I would have never let you go.' Sataki's words ran through her mind again and again. Sataki was a helper from the basketball club when they were still lacking permanent players during games. And Hiruma was the only person she knew who uses underhanded methods –usually through his threat notebook, to get what he wants. She curled her hands into fists to keep her sanity. Rage rushed through her every vein. _Despicable_. That was what she thought of him now. She can't forgive him for what he did.

_Slap. _There was a tinge of red on Hiruma's cheeks where her palms had been just a moment ago. She heaved heavily with anger. "Thanks to you, I don't have to marry him." She said in sarcasm. "But thanks to you too, I'll never marry you." She raised her hand to slap him again but the action was futile for Hiruma stopped it.

--

Author's note: Whitwew! Hiruma has been revived. Although, he did somethings that made him out of character. But I stated as a matter-of-factly in the fic so that you won't raise your eyebrows. Too bad, they ended in bad terms in this chap. Anyway, stay tuned. There will be a last chapter. It will be the final chapter. Don't worry. I'm promising a happy ending although it will look like a sad one at the start.


	5. Ya Ha!

"Che

"Che! Do you think I'll let you go after confessing at our graduation that you like me?" Hiruma released Mamori's hand and put his own inside his pockets. "It's about time I do the same." Hiruma's evil grin widened as he saw her eyes widened too.

"I love you, Mamori." She could not believe what she was hearing. She closed her eyes and shook her head fervently. "No... I don't believe you!" This isn't the Hiruma she knew, she justified. The Hiruma she had known was full of pride and was audacious. He was someone psychotic and egotistical and his love for arms and winning proved that. She shook her head again and stepped back away from him. He was throwing away his pride by confessing that he loves her without hesitation. Clearly, he was up to something. She just couldn't believe it.

Mamori's reaction wasn't the kind he was expecting. He had to do something to calm her down. Unfortunately, Kariya Cream Puffs – Mamori's favorite food, weren't there to help him. His lips twitched with resolution as he found a way to make _his_ manager speechless.

Mamori ceased her frenzy panic when she felt something hard and warm hit her. Hiruma was hugging her. His arms encircled her gently, squeezing her body into his own. He smirked with satisfaction as he was tilting her face to let her eyes meet his. And then, he kissed her. She stood there, standstill, unable to move due to the suddenness of the action. She can smell the distinct scent of his warm breath. This is the Hiruma that she had learned to love dearly. Unpredictable and Sly. _Sly?_ Yes. She almost forgot. The things that he was doing were just part of his plan to make her his wife. She can't fall for this honey trap. _She knew better_.

She slid her hands up his chest slowly and just when she was about to shove him away, Hiruma broke the kiss quickly just as how it started. He was looking at her now with his poker face but behind that mask, she saw pain in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip discretely at the guilt she was feeling. She knew that he had known her intention beforehand and she also knew that she had hurt him.

"If you really loved me Hiruma-kun, then why did you leave without notice after our graduation? Not even a phone call or a letter or… or anything! I… I thought you weren't pleased with my confession that's why… you left to avoid me. It was so cruel - the rejection and the sadness that I felt after your departure." She was now stuttering with anger. She felt her heart squeezed achingly at the memory. She closed her hands into fist as she resolved to hurt him just like what he did. "It was a long time ago. Time changes people. I don't like you anymore. My heart belongs to _him _(Sataki) now. She turned her back at him and started walking to the door.

"Tsk. I'm surprised by your naiveté." That did the trick. She stopped dead on her tracks. She faced him again and glared daggers at his smirking face. "I know you know fucking manager that that fucking weakling does not love you enough to fight for your marriage. Just the sight of me and my threat book scared him to wits that even his legs were shaking. KEKEKE." His vicious guffaw vibrated throughout the whole school.

"I know." Mamori stated plainly. He ceased from his laughing and eyed her seriously. "I know, but that does not mean that I'm still going to marry you, even if you have to blackmail _me_." She tilted her chin high and squared her shoulders in dignity.

"Che. I won't do that. I don't need a marionette." He closed the distance between them like a beast walking towards his prey. He inched his face closer towards hers. "What I need is a loving wife. I will have no else but _you_." Her heart lurched at the nearness of their faces. Can't stand it, she pushed away his face but he evaded her hand with agility. "Kekeke. I thought you don't like me but why is your face blushing?" He was taunting her by pointing his forefinger at her face. "I'm…… not!" She reached for the broom nearby and started hitting him with it but he dodged it easily. He drew out an M-16 and the battle between brooms and guns started as what they have always done back in high school. It was still a wonder where Hiruma hid all those things but she was glad that the heaviness between them disappeared and the mock fight ended in fits of laughter.

"Fucking manager, do you really love him?" The laughter stopped. "Che. Its funny how love can make even the smartest people foolish." Mamori kept silent. She watched Hiruma shove both his hands in his pocket and then tread to the door. Not wanting to be left alone in the clubhouse, she started to speak. "I… I…. I…." What was happening to her, she was stuttering in uneasiness. She couldn't admit to him that she does not love Sataki but she couldn't admit too that she still has feelings for Hiruma.

'Ya ha! She's _mine_.' Hiruma gleefully thought. The fact that _his_ manager was stuttering shows that she was already having doubts at her decision. She hadn't confirmed that she really loves the fucking helper but she hadn't said too that she was going to fucking marry him. It was just a matter of confirmation. She just needed the right shove and he knew the most effective way to persuade her.

"I have a proposition." He turned around and drew out a thing of each of his pocket. On his right hand was a vivid blue cushion cut diamond on a platinum ring embedded on a black velvet box and on his left was a cellphone. She scrutinized the two things in his open palms but she still did not get what Hiruma was trying to say. He started speaking again. "Fucking manager. I will let you pick. If you pick this ring, you're going to marry me but if you pick the cellphone, call Sataki and tell him that you love him straight to my face."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a shotgun question that requires a quick decision. But it isn't easy to decide about something that is life changing. She has to choose between two people whom one of which she was going to spend the rest of her life with 'til death do them part'. She eyed the ring warily. Hiruma must have selected it himself because it was of vivid blue color. Obviously it was not of the traditional type and Hiruma was just the same. But what struck her the most was, he had picked a diamond that was the same color as her eyes. She shifted her eyes to him. She saw confidence in his eyes and in his smirk. She knew what he was thinking. And she now knew what her decision was. She walked towards him and reached out her hand to pick _it_.

'Fuck it. She fucking picked the _cellphone_. My fucking chances were 99. My calculations were wrong. Che. Now, I only have a fucking 1 now.' He was really pissed off by how the tables were turned. He did not expect the fucking manager to do such thing. He had run out of alternative plans. All his efforts were in vain. He was really seething with irritation now. Che. He scanned his brain for a new plan but miraculously, he found none. He looked again at Mamori as he heard the phone ringing.

"Sataki. It's Mamori." She met Hiruma's eyes and was astonished to see _defeat_. She never saw defeat in his eyes before even during those trying times in the football tournament when almost all believed but him that the team is going to lose the match. Her heart ached painfully at the sight. She was in the state of imbroglio now. She wanted to gather him in her arms and comfort him. She snapped out quickly when she heard Sataki's voice on the other line. "Sataki…." She looked at Hiruma again. The look was still there. She sighed and already made her decision. "Thank you, Sataki. The time has come that I should thank you for doing _that_."

She did not hear Sataki's reply anymore for she it was overlapped with the sound of loud booms outside the clubhouse. Panic stricken, she stampede outside the room and was amazed to see colorful fireworks in the sky. She turned her head back to Hiruma. Only he would do such a thing. She was surprised to see him smile happily and sincerely for the first time. But it only lasted for a second for she saw his forefinger pointing at her face again. She was about to deny again that she wasn't blushing when he said. "Look behind you."

She looked at the sky back again and was awed to see a small airplane with a tagging scroll of tarpoulene saying "Marry me." It was definitely Hiruma's doing. He had done it before when he was persuading people to watch their match against NASA aliens. _Sweet_. That was what she thinks of Hiruma now. _Sweet Hiruma_.

She faced Hiruma again. He was waiting expectantly for her answer. "Yes."

"YA HA! Never gonna let you go."


End file.
